Another Chance
by Shevil Devil
Summary: Annabeth catches Percy cheating on her. Percy tries to explain himself to her, but she doesn't want to listen. Annabeth disappears and Percy desperately wants to find her. Where could she go after such a long time? R&R!


**To Peoples!  
>Hi! I'm back with another Percy Jackson fic! :D I am still working on my Vampire Diaries fanfic, but taking a break from it. So here's my story!<br>~Shevil**

* * *

><p>What had he done to deserve this? Percy didn't even know what happened. It all happened so quickly, and the next thing he knew there was Annabeth, tears trickling down her cheeks, gasping at Percy in shock. He had remembered sitting at the dock, waiting for Annabeth to show. Suddenly, a quick splah of water a girl appeared. A naid. Her wavy brown hair tumbled down around her shoulders, and wide ocean-eyes looked curiously at him. She suddenly pulled him down into the water, and covered his mouth with hers. After a few seconds, Percy started to kiss her back for some reason. Out of nowhere, there was a call. Annabeth was calling Percy. Percy tried to push the naid away from him and get free, but the girl's grip was tight. She wouldn't let go, and a blond girl's face appeared above them.<p>

Annabeth ran full speed back to her cabin, burying her face into the silver silk pillows. Percy had _cheated_ on her with a naid. How could he do such a thing? Annabeth was furious. So furious that she couldn't think. A sudden banging on the wooden door brought Annabeth back to the real world. "Let me in, Annabeth. Let me explain!"

"There's nothing to explain Percy!" she yelled back at Percy. "I saw the whole thing! She pulled you under, and then you started to make out. Simple. Was that what you were going to say?"

Percy burst through the door and sat down on a bench. "No, Annabeth. She pulled me under and tried to kiss me. I tried to push her away, but she was stronger than meI thoguht."

"Percy, I saw with my own eyes. You kissed her back. How could you?"

"I swear to the gods, I did not kiss her back, Annabeth." Percy sighed, knowing he was lying to her. Annabeth looked up and met his eyes. She saws the lie behind his words and slapped him in the face.

"If you really didn't, then swear by the River Styx! Because you can't, right? You kissed the naid back, and now there's nothing you can do about that!" Annabeth was fuming, and heartbroken. A wave of something that she had never felt before washed over her. She tried to ignore it, but it was too strong. She knew exactly what it was. Love. Annabeth wwas in love with Percy.

"I can't," Percy sighed. "I'm sorry."

"YOU ARE NOT SORRY!" Annabeth screamed. "You bastard! You cheated on me!"

"Annabeth, I love you," Percy suddenly said.

Annabeth was speechless. She couldn't respond. Not after what the jerk had did to her. Under different circumstances, she would've whispered back those three powerful words back and pulled him into a kiss. But this time, she pushed him away. "Get out of my face! I _hate_ you!"

"Annabeth, just give me another chance," Percy said, grabbing for her arm, but missed.

"Everything you've said to me was a lie, what else do you want me to believe?"

She stormed out of the door, and disappeared into the woods. Percy tried his best to follow her, but stumbled over several uprooted plants. He couldn't lose her. Not after everything that they had been through. She had risked almost everything to save his life when he went missing, and this was how he repayed her? Giving up solemly, he trudged back to the camp. Percy was heartbroken, feeling like he had just been beaten up by Typhon two million times. There was a hole in him that used to be Annabeth, and it had simply disappeared into the night. Percy leaned back on his bed and let the tears fall down, and become his sorrow.

-~Fifty years later~-

Percy was an old man, an unmarried sixty-eight year old. He just couldn't find anyone as caring or charming or loving as Annabeth, and Annabeth was gone. She left on that dreadful day to who-knows-where. Percy was out walking on the crowded New York sidewalk when he caught sight of a beautiful young girl surrounded by many others. She was so familiar, blond hair and gray eyes. She wore a silver jacket, and light blue jeans.

"Annabeth!" Percy called.

The blond girl turned and gasped. "Percy!"

"I'm sorry," Percy rasped in a deep voice he had grown used to. "I understand now, why you didn't give me another chance."

"What?" Annabeth was confused. "That was so long ago. I should be the one who should be sorry. I left you to join the Hunters of Artemis. And I did love you back then. And I..."

"It's okay if you don't, Annabeth. You're still nineteen, and I'm a wrinkly seventy-year-old man."

Annabeth nodded. "If only I had given you another chance."

Percy went to sleep that night, thinking about his ecounter with Annabeth. She did love him when they were young. And now, nothing was right. Annabeth was right. If only she had given him another chance, everything in the world would be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of the story? Was it good? REVIEW!<br>I'll write more of these fanfics, only if you guys review!  
>SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW!<br>~Shevil**


End file.
